Keep holding on please
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Cuando tu mejor amiga sufre de algo, lo más que deseas es estar junto a ella para decirle que juntas lo superaremos todo!  Avril Laving, Keep Holding on, la letra no me pertenece, solo la mini fic.  Para todas aquellas que tienen una amiga súper especia


**Hola! Songfic again. Esto va dedicado a una personita súper especial y súper importante en mi vida, la quiero con toda mi alma y quiero que sepa que tiene que seguir adelante y que siempre siempre voy a estar a su lado para lo que sea.**

**Hey tú, sí tu mi corazonsote de melón aquí toy y espero esto te dé ánimos para soportar todo lo injusto de la vida. Sin más que agregar, BFF es para ti! Y para todos los que quieran ver jajajjaja xD! Y para todas aquellas mejores amigas que sienten lo mismo que yo siento por mi BFF. Sólo me resta decir que la canción es de Avril Laving y su letra (que está en negrita) Es total y completamente de ella, no me pertence a mí sólo me pertence la parte de la historia igual los personajes de TDI, TDA y TDWT no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores XD Ahora sip... Songfic!**

**Ok otra vez esas samaritanas me obligan a quitar la letra, igual especifico párrafos, escúchenla con la song! Muac! :)  
**

Sentada en una silla de esos tediosos hospitales, donde la gente va de un lado hacia otro, esperando y esperando un milagro para que todo aquel que se encuentra en ese lugar, salga bien de toda enfermad que padezca.

Allí se encontraba Bridgette, con mucho en qué pensar, su vida era un mar de agitación, estudio, novio, exámenes, libros qué resumir y recientemente su papá Chris Mclean sufrió de apendicitis por lo que estuvo retenido en el hospital por un buen tiempo. Cuando llegué a la sala de espera la vi con la mirada desviada, como si estuviera pensando, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo de su vida. Nada le valía en este momento. Lo único que hice fue abrazarla y contemplarla, sabía que estaba mal y que se sentía culpable por haber peleado con su padre el día anterior. Pero quién puede saber lo que ocurrirá mañana?. Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida nos enojamos con nuestros seres queridos pero no importa porque ellos saben que sobre todo los amamos.

Para reconfortarla le limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas y le canté una canción que la hizo calmarse y alegrarse. De todos modos para eso están las amigas. Decía algo así:

**Párrafo 1  
**

No estás sola, me tienes junto a ti y sé que no soy de mucha ayuda pero espero de veras hacerte sonreír, toma mi mano si te sientes triste y juntas, aunque parezca que todo está mal, vamos a hallarle el lado bueno a la situación.

**Chorus**

Así que sé fuerte mi niña linda, que yo estoy a tu lado y todas las dificultades por las que pasas las superamos juntas, si sientes que te desmayas, hazlo porque aquí estoy para atraparte así que a pesar de todo sigue aguantando.

**Párrafo 2  
**

Tú también eres importante para mí, cuando estoy lejos y me siento mal quiero tenerte a mi lado lo más pronto posible y cuando siento que todo el mundo se me viene abajo, contigo a mi lado sé que nunca desmayaré, peleare y superare todo porque te tengo junto a mí.

**Chorus  
**

Así que sé fuerte mi niña linda, que yo estoy a tu lado y todas las dificultades por las que pasas las superamos juntas, si sientes que te desmayas, hazlo porque aquí estoy para atraparte así que a pesar de todo sigue aguantando.

**Párrafo 3  
**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da, la da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

Escúchame, todo estará bien, nada cambiará, sé que tu papi está en buenas manos, las manos de Dios, y sé que su destino es estar junto a ti todo el tiempo así que pase lo que pase, estoy cien por ciento segura que todo va a salir perfectamente bien.

**Chorus  
**

Así que sé fuerte mi niña linda, que yo estoy a tu lado y todas las dificultades por las que pasas las superamos juntas, si sientes que te desmayas, hazlo porque aquí estoy para atraparte así que a pesar de todo sigue aguantando.

**-Chorus  
**

Aguanta, un par de horas más en el hospital y todo se solucionará, aquí estoy contigo así que enfrenta la verdad con valor y positivismo porque después de una tormenta siempre sale el sol. Juntas soportaremos cada cosa mala y buena que nos traiga el destino.

Terminando de cantar, la abracé fuertemente para recordarle que mi mejor amiga en el mundo me tiene a su lado para soportar cualquier adversidad, cuando de pronto… –Señorita Bridgette Mclane, su papá acaba de salir de cirugía, se le informa que puede pasar a verlo. La operación fue todo un éxito.

**Espero les haya gustado. Jajjjaja no sólo escribo DxC después de todo XD. Con cariño para mi bff! Keep holding on porque aunque ahorita no esté contigo voy a estar mental y espiritualmente con todo corazón! Te re quiero.!**


End file.
